look after you
by romeros
Summary: he wondered how he'd become so indebted to the girl who made it a hobby to express her disdain for him. / picks up after 5x06
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to any of the characters or places in this story, only to the way they are presented.**

* * *

 _look after you/chapter one_

* * *

 _ **8:46 p.m.**_

"Uhm...if you're done being weird here, I would really like to get back to my job." The words seemed to knock Liam out of the trance he was in. He was at Sinema. _With Hayden._ Events from the past two minutes replayed over and over again in his head. He quickly stole a glance around him before his eyes once again landed on hers. Their normal hue was blocked out by the reflection of the glow stick, which was the reason for him being dumbfounded.

Shock plagued his brain in an instant. He couldn't believe it. He did not want to believe it. Part of him wanted to believe that she just had very sensitive ears and and the thing with her eyes was just a coincidence. Though, he knew , Hayden, was something. Most likely a Chimera as that was the name tossed up in recent pack talk. The completely baffling thought on his brain was that he wasn't even completely sure what a Chimera was. He could be standing in a gay club with a potential viscous murderer. Yet, a small part of him believed that she would be harmless as long as she was kept safe away from possible threats. _The pack._ He had to let his friends know of the news as soon as possible if he wanted to keep Hayden safe. Too busy in his thoughts, he failed to see Hayden reach over and turn back on the lights, sighing in the process, before settling back in front of him.

"Hello? Earth to Liam? Are you ignoring me now?" Hayden spoke while waving a hand in front of his face. Her eyebrows raised with hope of evoking a response from him.

"Wha- no, not at all." He breathed out quickly, hoping not to let out any indication of how fast his brain was working in that moment. She couldn't tell, but Liam was weighing about fifty thousand options in his head. _What exactly does she do? How is he gonna tell the pack? How long has she been this way? Is she in danger? Do the doctors know about her? Does he tell her what he knows? Does she have any idea what she is?_ He shoved the last thought out of his mind. Thinking back to when he initially got turned, he knew there was pretty much no way in hell she was aware of the things going on with her, and even less of a chance of her knowing the happenings of Beacon Hills. A small portion of him wondered if he should let her know of her impending supernatural abilities. However, the better part of him knew she would probably kick his ass and call him crazy for even suggesting such a thing. He decided in his head to hold off and wait until referring with Scott before making any irrational decisions.

"Well, you were staring at me. I was beginning to think you had a crush on me or something." She joked while cracking a smile, a happening that Liam thought to be a very scarce occurrence to happen between them. It was surprising when it happened. Yet, somehow, it came with a sense of contentment.

Nevertheless, his already doe eyes grew even bigger at her suggestion. Her words were meant in a joking matter, but Liam couldn't help but wonder for a second before pushing the thought out of his head and returning to the important matters.

"Pfft, of course I don't have a crush on you. What? That's ridiculous. That would just be...weird. I so don't have a crush on you." He basically ran the words out of his mouth, knowing that he probably did not sound very convincing.

She smirked in return. He could only think of how unfair it was that she was now in unknowingly involved the supernatural affairs of Beacon Hills. He would never get a chance to share his sympathies due to her stubbornness, but Hayden had been through a lot more than most girls her age. Hell, his reason for even being there stemmed from something dealing with kidney surgery. On top of that, he knew it must be stressful for her with her parents not around and her sister working a full time job. Liam suspected that she needed a break. However, with the so called "dread doctors" in town, her chances of that were beginning to look a lot slimmer. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a far away shout.

"Romero! Hurry up and wrap it up with your boyfriend, okay? You've got work to do!" A guy who Liam knew to be Hayden's boss spoke in a shrill voice, though, he couldn't see him well from where he was positioned. He looked down at Hayden's face which was filling with a pale reddish tone, as he was sure his was too. Him and Hayden had been called many things: enemies, rivals, the bane of each others existence. However, Liam was pretty certain that they'd never been referred to as a couple before.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hayden shot back with a look of annoyance on her face, something that Liam could not help but take a little offense too, yet, he tried his best not to show it.

"Anyways, Dunbar," She spoke while taking her hand and pushing back some loose hair from her face, "As you can tell, I'm gonna need you to hurry on out of here. That is, unless you want to stay and mingle with a few boy toys once the club opens up." She finished off with a wink. Liam couldn't help but chuckle at her words. Leave it to Hayden to never pass up an opportunity to crack a joke on him.

Her words alarmed him, though. With now learning that she was a little more like him, he wanted nothing less than to leave her alone and unprotected. She was fiery and good with self defense, but he was pretty sure that alone wouldn't help her with the things that lurked around the town at night. He contemplated taking her up on her joke and actually staying at Sinema until closing time, though,he thought against it when he realized that staying would probably creep her out and turn the good exchange they were having quite sour. Still, he couldn't just leave her helpless. His hands flew to his pockets.

"Yeah, you're right, I should get going. It's just...can I do something first?" He inquired, racking his brain on the plan he was going to have to rehash if she denied him.

"Something else? Gee, why not? It can't possibly get any weirder than anything else you've done tonight. But please, make it quick!" She said with a roll of her eyes.

With her blessing, Liam wasted no time while taking a step closer to Hayden and whipping out an extra pen that he used in school from his pocket and grabbing her arm. He quickly scribbled his ten digits along her forearm before she could protest and returned the pen to his pocket, while taking a step back and exhaling the breath he was keeping in during the whole exchange. Her eyes, full of confusion, met his.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I'm fully aware that you can take care of your self. Trust me, I know. It's just that...things can get weird around Beacon Hills, especially at night and with you getting off so late...it's really none of my business, but I don't know, if you feel paranoid or see something...give me a call. Even if it's weird and you think you might be going crazy." He paused, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Especially if that's the case."

The pause that followed seemed to be an eternity to Liam. It was almost as if Hayden didn't have any idea how to respond to the concept of Liam Dunbar, the guy who broke her nose in sixth grade, being worried about her. _Great, that was smooth._ Hayden looked up at him and down to her covered shoulder.

"The only weird thing I'm seeing is you. You're kind of freaking me out here, Dunbar." She spoke slowly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just.." Liam trailed off, running his fingers through his short, spiky hair. The only thing he was accomplishing was freaking her out which was the complete opposite of what he had meant to do. Hayden sighed at the sight and bit her lip before continuing.

"You know what? How about I shoot you a text when I get home to let you know I made it in safe and then we can forget about this night and how weird it was? How does that sound?" She basically meshed the words together but it was enough for Liam.

"That'd be great." He said, not wanting to sound to relieved and freak her out even more.

She nodded in return. "Well, bye, then." Hayden quickly turned on her heel heading back to where she was needed. Liam watched her retreating figure and found the need to say one more thing.

"Hayden!" He called out stepping out after her small frame and causing her to turn around, with curiosity once again visible in her eyes. He hated the fact that she was so clueless. Liam sighed before speaking again. "I'm gonna handle this."

He hadn't said it as a false promise or a way to block out the doubts that were already floating around his mind. He was prepared to do everything in his power to keep Hayden safe and out of harm. They weren't close or even friends, but after their history, Liam felt like he owed it to her.

She stepped back toward him while letting out a large breath. "Liam, look, I told you not to worry about the money. I'm gonna find a way to deal with it."

"Yeah...right. Catch you later, I guess." He spoke quickly and rose up a hand to wave at her. Hayden lingered there for a second before shyly waving back before turning around again and heading away from him. He was in no way referring to the money. Yet, he couldn't let her know that. More than that, he didn't want to take away from her worrying about her normal problems while she still could. Even if he still was gonna find a way to pay her back, despite her not wanting him to.

Liam about bounded out of the building afterwards. He was going to pay Hayden back the full $200 and protect her from the Dread Doctors in the process and he only had no idea how he was going to pull it off. He wondered how he'd become so indebted to the girl who made it a hobby to express her disdain for him. It wasn't just the fact that he'd broken her nose. He had been a horrible person up until a year ago and he just wanted her to know that he wasn't that guy anymore.

Once outside in the harsh night air, he covered his face in his hands. He was so lost on what his next move was. He needed to form a plan. He whipped out his phone and hurriedly composed a new message before pressing send.

* * *

 **To: The Pack**

 **From: Liam**

 _Guys! We kind of have a huge situation.._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! This is my first time writing fanfiction in a longgggg time. Since the episode on Monday night I've kind of been obsessed with this pairing and I read pretty much every fanfiction about them and then decided to write my own. Hope you guys like! Feel free to leave any thoughts/questions in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the characters or places in this story, only to the way they are presented.**

* * *

 _look after you/chapter two_

* * *

 _ **12:04 a.m.**_

"I don't know, Liam. You know her way better than any of us. How do you think we should handle this?" Liam listened to his alpha speak through the phone. As he had decided only a few hours earlier, he had let his friends know of his findings as soon as he could. After three conference calls discussing the respectively ludicrous nights of each person, he was now weighing different options on how to break it to Hayden that she was now a supernatural creature with Scott. Even though he was pretty confident, Lydia had given him confirmation that Hayden was in fact everything that he suspected. From that point, he had sent Mason on research duty before calling Scott for his guidance on how to handle things.

"She's kind of a firecracker, Scott. I have no idea of what I'm supposed to do. Besides, you're the alpha here, you're supposed to know how to handle situations like this." He somewhat whined in return. He wanted nothing more than to tell Hayden what she was and be done with it. Yet, though they would never admit it, the were alike in a lot of ways. For that reason, he knew that if he did not inform her with perfect execution, the results could be quite disastrous. Though, they had decided to tell her sooner rather than later as it would be the most logical way to keep her safe.

"Are you forgetting the fact that I kidnapped you, tied you up, and stuck you in my bathtub when I tried to tell you what you were? I think it's safe to say that I didn't handle that very well." Scott spoke, alluding to one night that Liam would never forget. As a toss up between his anger management issues and believing that Scott and Stiles were pretty much batshit crazy, the attempt was very unsuccessful.

"Yeah, you did kind of suck at that. But still, I'm sure that I won't be much better than you. She would just end up punching me in the face...again." Liam retorted, causing Scott to slightly laugh in return. He never understand why people found his situation with Hayden humorous when walking around with prominent nose scars in middle school was not an enjoyable time for either of them.

"Well, we don't want that to happen, do we?" Scott stopped to chuckle once again. "Tell you what, The Dread Doctors are probably already after her, so you should see if you can get her over here tonight. Then, we can take it step by step from there and come up with a plan to deal with the doctors." Scott suggested. Liam had to admit, it sounded like a pretty good course of action. Except for one little thing.

"Scott, there's one problem. Just how the hell do you expect me to convince her to come with me to your house? I don't know if you've noticed but we're not exactly BFFs, plus she doesn't really know who you are." Liam retorted.

"Regardless, I'm pretty confident that you'll think of something. Her life could depend on it." Scott replied.

Stress was a feeling that Liam had become very familiar with in the last couple of hours. He would feel extremely guilty if something happened to Hayden, especially if he could have prevented it but did not due to lack of trying. He just had to figure out a way not to screw everything up.

"Geez, thanks for not putting any pressure on me." He sighed in return. "I'm gonna figure something out I guess."

"I know you will, don't worry." Scott responded. Liam could never express to him how much he appreciated the reassurance he constantly gave him. Scott made it seem so easy for him to be a better person.

They quickly exchanged goodbyes before Liam hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket. _What do I do now?_

Following his earlier ventures, he hadn't strayed too far from Sinema. There was a nice little diner about two blocks away where he sat in to refuel while he conferred with the pack. During that time, he'd asked Mason what time Hayden usually got off so that he could know when to be expecting her text. Now, he was thinking to reconstruct his plans a little and intersect before she left. He looked to a clock hanging on the wall of the diner. _12:09._

Mason told him that Hayden got off at midnight, meaning that if he rushed, he could possibly catch her lurking around the parking lot and have a chance to talk to her. _Thank God for werewolf speed!_ He dug in his pocket and slapped some change on the table where he was seated and quickly exited before taking off.

* * *

Hayden sighed as she exited the warehouse building of Sinema. She silently scolded herself for not taking the time to find a less obnoxious job. At least she'd be off for the rest of the weekend, though. Fishing into her purse, she retrieved her keys as she walked towards the parking lot. As crazy as he sounded, she did pay attention to a few of the warnings Liam had gave her earlier. She felt sort of obligated to keep safe just because of their talk and the sooner she got home, she could alert him and try to erase the strangeness of the night from her brain. On top of that, she couldn't help but feel a little creeped out at night.

Once at her destination, she quickly unlocked her doors and swiftly slid into the driver's seat. Her car wasn't anything special, just a hand me down from Clarke that needed major work done. It was a simple silverish color and it got her where she needed to go, though. She still loved it, nonetheless.

After cranking the car up, she leaned under her seat to retrieve the gray sweater she had been keeping to fend off against the painfully long amount of time it took for the heat to come on. Making it a point to put the car in reverse, she carefully backed out of the parking lot and entered onto the main road, heading home.

The drive home from Sinema was pretty quick, usually no more than fifteen minutes at most. The roads were often pretty empty due to the late hours and not having to worry about other cars left her time to tally up the money she'd make a night made in her head and see if it was enough to pay for her medication.

However, cruising through town that night, her mind seemed to wander to one thing that had nothing to do with how much money she had made. _Liam._ The image of the slightly short lacrosse player with the minuscule gap kept invading her brain. She kept wondering why he had seemed so freaked out. Then, there was a little hint of something else. He'd almost seemed worried about her and that kind of confused the hell out of her.

He kept insisting that he had changed. Even if that was true, which she very much doubted it was, she didn't understand why that would change that mannerisms that the two of them had towards each other. She assumed they would go on acting the same way that they had been for years. Besides, it's not like she was planning on treating him any differently. On top of that, she wasn't in any impending danger to her knowledge, so she didn't see any reason for him to be worried about her in the first place. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sputtering of her engine.

 _Damn it!_ She debated whether she should pull over to check the engine, but found it not to be necessary when the car slowed to a stop in the middle of the road, a few hundred feet in front of a street light. Mentally cursing her mechanically challenged car, she quickly checked if there were any cars, people, or places of interest around her. Save for the street lights, she only saw empty road in both directions. She sighed. _What am I going to do?_ She made a note to put some money aside for car repairs before repeatedly turning the keys in the ignition. _Nothing._ "Shit." She swore angrily while running her fingers through her.

Taking the time to glance back up at the road, she noticed something new in her vision. Instead of just nothing, she then saw three dark figures walking, or more so gliding down the steep road. She didn't want to believe so, but it kind of looked like the were coming towards her. She gulped hard. She tried cranking up the car again, stealing glances up at the road between each try. Every time, it seemed as if the figures were coming closer and closer. A feeling of panic began to overtake her. It was too dark to see what the figures looked like, but they didn't exactly put her at ease. She checked their distance again. They weren't too close but it was still close enough to label alarming. She looked over at the driver's door. She figured that she could get away from them if she made a run for it.

She leaned to grab the door handle, yet, just as she did the car door locked. _That's definitely not normal._ No matter how bad off her car was, it never had experienced something like that. She leaned over to the passenger's side and tried to open that door but the same thing happened, evoking a gasp from her. _Now I'm definitely paranoid._ She searched around for ways out but couldn't seem to find any. _What the hell is going on?_

The figures were really starting to close the gap between her and the car. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. She had no idea what to do. At this point, there was nothing she could do. Hayden silently prayed, wishing something would come to suddenly get her out of her current predicament. When nothing happened, she closed her eyes in a feeble attempt at preparing herself for whatever was going to happen. For this reason, she didn't see the figure jump out in front of her car. Yet, she did in fact hear the growl.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound. _What was that?_ She watched as someone stood as a barrier between her and the now halted figures that were coming her way. The person had their back to her, keeping her from seeing who exactly they were. Yet, what she could make out looked strangely familiar. She was still unsure of where the growl had come from. The person took the opportunity of having stalled the figures and rushed towards Hayden's car. Not really sure what they were all about, she was kind of apprehensive. As they came around to the driver's side door, she let out a breath as she was finally able to see their face. _Dunbar._ It was probably the first time in her life she was happy to see him. She wondered what he could possibly do to help her when her doors wouldn't even open. Looking out from the car window, she saw as he gripped the door handle and pulled hard. Instead of him failing like she had expected. the door popped opened despite being locked.

Hayden gasped in amazement. _How in the hell did he do that?_ She couldn't even form words. Taking the time to glance back at the once again advancing figures, he turned back towards Hayden. "We need to run. NOW!" He spoke while grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the car. Feeling that it wasn't the time to second guess him as she usually did, she quickly hopped out of the car and sprinted in the opposite direction behind them. It wasn't the appropriate time to ask questions when he was kind of maybe saving her life.

So, they just ran. Neither said anything, just listened to the cold, brisk air whip in their ears as their speed increased. After a while, Hayden didn't know if they were going to stop anytime soon or if the figures were even following them anymore. Liam seemed to hold all the cards and following his lead seemed to be the right thing to do at the time.

About fifteen minutes later, Liam began to slow up as they neared the more lively parts of the Beacon Hills nightlife. Hayden followed his suit. "They're not following us anymore." He breathed out.

"How do you know that?" She inquired out of breath, breaking her silence since he had shown up in front of her car.

"I can't smell them anymore." Liam answered nonchalantly. "I couldn't for a while now. I just kept going to make sure you were safe."

"What do you mean you don't smell them? That doesn't make any sense." She retorted. "And how did you even know where I was?"

"I went back to Sinema to look for you, but you had already left so I followed your sce...Look, I know you're scared right now and you have a ton of questions and I would really love to answer them. But first, I need you to come with me, okay?" He finished.

"I am not scared!" Hayden immediately protested although it was quite far from the truth. "Plus, how do you expect me to go somewhere with you after the night I've just had? Where are you even gonna take me?" Her questions begun to pile up. Her joy from initially seeing Liam come to her rescue was now gone and replaced with a bunch of red flags.

"You'll see when we get there, I promise. Please Hayden! I need you to trust me on this. It's for your own good." He spoke back and she immediately wanted to laugh. She wasn't sure trust and Liam Dunbar would ever belong in the same sentence.

Yet, she still considered his words. After all, he did save her life, although she didn't want to admit it. Weighing her options, she realized that going with Liam was her best option. Clarke was working the graveyard shift and probably wouldn't answer if she called. Her car was somewhere on a dark road and she didn't really want to be alone after all that had happened.

"Fine." She spoke reluctantly. "But if you waste my time, I'll kick your ass."

* * *

 ** _1:45 a.m._**

Hayden couldn't help but laugh as she tried to process the craziness of everything that been told to her. She was now sitting in the living room of the home of Scott McCall, a senior at Beacon Hills High School that she had seen around a few times. From the moment she got there, Liam, Scott, and a few of their friends insisted that she sit down so that they could explain a few things to her. However, she wasn't aware that they wanted to tell her that she was apparently a supernatural creature. Not only that, but most of them were too. From that, she pretty much assumed that they were all insane.

First, it was Liam who told her that he was a werewolf. Then there was Scott, the "alpha" of the aforementioned. There was Malia Tate, the werecoyote. Also, Kira Yukimura, the daughter of her history teacher expressed to her how she was a kitsunate. Lydia Martin, a well known girl from school was supposed to be a Banshee. Then, there was Stiles and also Mason whom were the staple humans of the group.

What really got her was when they suggested that she was something too. A chimera. She had no idea what the hell that was and she didn't even want to find out as she was sure they had all lost their minds. She watched as Liam sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"Hayden, I wish this was a joke. I really do. But it's not. We're telling you this because we want to protect you." He spoke uneasily. His words surprisingly seemed sincere, but she couldn't help but referring back to how outrageous the situation was. Supernatural creatures didn't exist. _They couldn't, right?_

Before she had a chance to respond, Scott chimed in. "I know this is probably a lot to take in and it seems ridiculous, but we're not making this up. Besides, if you think hard, there have probably been some completely weird things going on that didn't make any sense to you at all." She thought for a moment. _Tracy._ The girl had clawed her nails into her skin, resulting in her drawing a vast amount of blood. However, when she went to clean the wound, there wasn't one. Not to mention, Tracy had mumbled something about someone coming to get her.

The group had informed her about Tracy too. They told her that she was turned into something called a kanima by some people referred to as The Dread Doctors, though, she was seemingly defective so they pursued her until they killed her. Hayden pursed her lips. They were all beginning to sound more and more convincing. Yet, if what they were saying was true, that would mean that those Dread Doctors were the things that were following her.

"Okay, fine. Let's pretend that I believe you. What am I supposed to do from here on out? Am I gonna hide from them for the rest of my life?" Hayden inquired.

"No." Scott answered. "But we do need to come up with a plan to protect you. These guys are ruthless. Killing is what they do." He finished.

 _What a way to be blunt._ Hayden couldn't really deal. They were telling her that she was in danger because experienced supernatural killers were after her. That was a pretty tough thing for her to wrap her head around. They killed Tracy because she wasn't a perfect experiment and they would kill her too. _Does that mean I'm defective?_ She was suddenly beginning to feel a little sick.

 _"_ Uhm, where's your restroom?" She asked, jumping to her feet. She suspected she needed a few moments to herself to collect her thoughts and deal with the fact that her life was in danger. Scott pointed upwards and she nodded, making a b-line for the stairs.

Once getting to her destination, she locked the door and stepped in front of the sink, placing her hands on both sides of it. She attempted breathing in and out in an attempt to calm her nerves. Her whole life was being redefined in one night and she had no idea how to handle it. Her eyes wandered up to the mirror on the wall, yet, her reflection caused her to jump back. Her eyes were glowing! Like, actually glowing! _Holy shit._

She quickly checked around for any other changes, and unfortunately found them with ease. Her finger nails had seemingly morphed into claws. She shook her head, trying to get back to normal, as if she was dreaming. Yet, nothing changed for the better. Instead, she felt her teeth protrude out from their usual size and shape into much longer and sharper ones. She looked back in the mirror. Horrified, she did the only thing that made sense.

"Liam! Scott!" She yelled for the two boys with increased difficulty as she hadn't learned how to talk with fang like teeth in her mouth. It didn't take long before she heard noise on the stairs and soon someone was bombarding through the locked door. Liam was first, followed by Scott.

"What's going on?" The youngest boy asked, his question obviously answered when he took a good look at her. She watched as various emotions played across his face.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She exclaimed. Whenever they were explaining what she was to her, they never included that something like this would happen out of nowhere.

"You're turning." Scott responded coolly from behind Liam.

"I get that! How do I stop?" She basically demanded an answer, expressing her exasperation with her hands, which was now probably very dangerous.

Liam slowly advanced towards her, placing a hand on both of her shoulders. "You need to calm down. Just breathe." He spoke quietly, trying to soothe her with her words. She looked back down at her claws. She wished it was that easy.

"I can't calm down!" She replied, beginning to feel hopeless and defeated.

"Yes, you can! I believe it. Look at me and don't think about what's going on right now. Breathe." He responded, while Scott looked on and seemed pleased with his methods. Hayden listened. She focused in on his green eyes and tried to think about nothing but them while constantly breathing in and out. It took a while, but her breathing eventually evened out and she felt everything begin to revert back to normal. She stole a glance in the mirror just to be sure, though. She sighed in relief.

She looked back at Liam, thinking about the night in full. He'd helped her so much in the past couple of hours in fending off things that she didn't even understand. They weren't even friends and yet he had no obligation to do so. They'd never shared a moment that could be categorized as 'tender' before then and she didn't quite know how to feel about it. "Thank you." She spoke almost inaudibly and quickly before she could convince herself that it was a bad idea.

Their eyes lingered on each others momentarily before she reminded herself of now pressing matters at hand. Her eyes cut up to Scott's approving figure in the corner of the room. "How am I supposed to handle this?" She asked, not really sure if he had the answer she was looking for.

"Don't worry about that right now. You'll figure it out. What you need to worry about is getting some rest. You can sleep here, my mom has to work the night shift at the hospital and Liam and I will keep watch and make sure nothing happens to you. Someone can go get your car if you want. Then, we can talk about everything in the morning." He answered. Hayden wanted to ask him more as the foundation of her world was just shaken, but she figured that he was right and she probably couldn't deal with much more. She just nodded in return.

The three of them exited the bathroom and Scott instructed Liam to show Hayden his bedroom as he would be staying in his mother's instead. Liam obliged and guided her down the hall as Scott went back downstairs. They entered Scott's room easily and Hayden could tell from the way Liam acted that he admired the boy very much. She looked around the room. It was simple and screamed 'teenage boy' but it would do. "This is it." Liam spoke.

She sat down on the bed, suddenly feeling quite exhausted from the night's activities. She hadn't realized how worn out everything was going to make her.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Liam spoke again, backing out of the door frame.

"Wait Liam." She barely caught the boy but felt relief when he raised his eyebrows in response. "I just wanna say thanks again. Not just for the bathroom, but you know you did kind of save my life. I'm probably only telling you this because I'd feel like an asshole if I didn't. But yeah." Hayden finished off in a hushed tone.

She wasn't sure, but she almost thought that she saw him smile softly for a second. "Just trying to make up for the sixth grade here." He joked, evoking a small giggle from her. "Now get some rest, Hayden. You deserve it. Goodnight." He said, once again backing out of the door and shutting it firmly.

She paused for a second. "Good night." She spoke to seemingly no one, though, she knew that he could probably hear her. She sighed before letting go of the night's weight and falling backwards on the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again! For this story, I want to stick as close to the actual plot of the show and just heavily elaborate on it. However, I want this story to seem as original as possible so I referred to the Season 5 Supertease, the clip from Comic-Con, and the 5x07 promo to write this chapter before episode 5x07 airs. There was a lot of making deductions involved in this chapter and somewhere in the middle it got away from and ended up a lot longer than I originally intended. However, I really think this chapter flows well and I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter. Once again, feel free to leave thoughts and questions in the reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to any of the characters or places in this story, only to the way they are presented.**

* * *

 _look after you/chapter three_

* * *

 _ **1:14 a.m.**_

 _Disastrous_. It was a word that Liam had come to be familiar with in pretty much all his years of living. In relation to his anger, he had found that a lot of situations and conversations seemed to go awry. He really could not help it. However, in the past year or so, he had learned to minimize his outbursts of anger, therefore reducing the need for the word to even come up. He had pushed the word and all of the associated occurrences that came along with it deep down in his brain never to be thought of again. Though, considering the worst case scenario way in which the past couple of hours of his life had played out, he had found it an appropriate time to use the term to define his life. Everything single aspect of his current state was disastrous. Yet, his predicament was not exactly the one which brought worry to him. He was too busy thinking of the dark haired girl only a few feet a way from him who seemed almost unreachable. She was pretty much all he had been thinking about in the past couple of hours. Aspects of her were fresh and fluttering about in his mind. Her smile. Her eyes. Her sarcasm. Her personality. Everything about her.

He was considering the ways in which she affected him. They had always been so distant before then, just going off of preconceived notions of what the other was about and never taking the time to figure each other out. Initially, whenever she would come to mind, a feeling of annoyance would surface. Not at her, but at knowing that it was the emotion that came up whenever she thought of him. He had never had the opportunity to change her perception of him and honestly, it wasn't necessarily his first priority as he had some internal things to deal with. However, with recent developments and them being thrust back into each other's lives, he was thinking that it might have been an appropriate time to begin to fix things. Though, considering their current positions, he was not sure if he would still be able to follow through with his plans. He almost painfully brought his eyes up and met hers from across the room and let the events of the day re-enter his mind.

* * *

 _ **9:20 a.m.**_

 _"So, wait, just let me get this straight one more time. You want me to lie to my sister and hide away in the school all night?" Hayden questioned both Liam and Scott as they attempted to lay the plan out to her. They were all seated in the kitchen with their heads reeling because of the night before. Scott had spent most of the night brainstorming a way to handle everything while Liam on the other hand was up the whole night worrying about Hayden while she was sleeping. He wouldn't tell her as much though. When they, or at least Hayden woke up, Scott insisted that he should tell them about how he intended to keep her safe._

 _Liam had to admit that he couldn't blame her for having reservations. Hell, even he was having some. On one hand, it seemed like a pretty safe plan and Scott pretty much tried to guarantee that it would work. Though, on the other hand, Liam couldn't forget that it was only seemingly a temporary plan. It would keep Hayden safe for the night but what were they going to do for the rest of the time? Nevertheless, Scott kept stressing how he believed the plan would work indefinitely. It almost seemed as if he was withholding an aspect that Liam just wasn't getting. Yet, he didn't want to discredit or question his alpha's judgement as his plan was the only plan they had._

 _"Uh..yeah. Pretty much." Liam responded knowing that being blunt with Hayden about everything was probably the best way to go. He knew how hard everything was on her and ultimately figured that being blatantly honest about every aspect would help her in the long run. Though, now, it just resulted in her shooting him a quick glare._

 _"Ignoring all of the other flaws in this plan, what if Clarke doesn't believe me? I already had to make up some lie to tell her before she went home last night and started wondering where I was. I don't think she'll believe the same half assed lie about me staying with some made up friend for the night again." Hayden spoke._

 _"I don't think that will be a problem. You'd be surprised at how gullible adults in Beacon Hills can be." Scott replied and Liam immediately thought about how he'd told his dad that he'd be staying over at Scott's during the weekend, which was only really half a lie._

 _Liam had to admire Scott. Even when he was at a loss, he had an answer for almost anything. He begun to think that Hayden was beginning to understand that as she looked to be considering his plan with a bit more of an open mind._

 _"Okay. If we're going to do this, where do we start?" Hayden inquired._

 _"Well, first, you text your sister. We've only really witnessed the Dread Doctors at night, so it's a pretty safe bet to say you're not in danger during the day. So, we wait and after your sister goes to work, we'll take you there to get some clothes and other things and then I'll drop you and Liam off with Malia at the school to get settled while the others and I get some last minute things ready. Okay?" Scott finished, meeting Hayden's worrying eyes._

 _Hayden looked to be deep in thought before responding. "Okay." She finally spoke quietly, pulling out her phone and sending out a text to Clarke. Scott only nodded in return before heading out of the kitchen and off to make some phone calls, leaving the two teens in the room to wonder about everything that could take place._

 **To: Clarke**

 **From: Hayden**

 _Hey sis! I'm gonna be spending the night with a friend again tonight so I won't be there when you come home tonight either! See you tomorrow! (:_

* * *

 ** _3:13 p.m._**

 _Liam laid across one of the benches in the boy's locker room, bored out of his mind. Scott had drove them all to Hayden's house where she went in to shower, change clothes, and pack a bag before heading to Beacon Hills High School where Malia was already waiting for them outside. They had also stopped at his house on the way so that he could pick up his lacrosse bag and fill it with a few essentials. Him and Hayden were the only two in the locker room while Malia stood watch outside, though, there was not much of a posed threat during the daytime. They were supposed to wait for Scott, Lydia, and Deputy Parrish to arrive, but they wouldn't be coming until later on during the night, meaning that there was ample free time. The only problem was that there was absolutely nothing to do in an empty school on a Saturday afternoon._

 _He looked over to Hayden, huddled in one of the corners of the locker room while she aimlessly played around with her phone. They hadn't spoken since they'd arrived at the school and neither of them were doing anything to change that. They'd just immediately sulked off to their respective spots in the room, and sat down. However, the silence wasn't doing much for Liam, so he decided to speak._

 _"How are you holding up?" He asked, sitting up on the bench. He watched as Hayden's head shot up as if she was startled by his sudden words. She was silent before responding._

 _"It depends. Do you want the truth or the lie?" She responded to his question and he lightly chuckled at her response._

 _"I think I'll go with the truth." He spoke back at her._

 _"Honestly, I still can't believe any of this is real." She paused momentarily. "I keep thinking that this is just some bad dream and I'll wake up and go right back to the way things were this time yesterday." She finished while looking off into space._

 _"I understand. Sometimes I feel the same way. Everything seems so unreal at times." He responded truthfully. A year ago he was just a freshman starting at a new school whose biggest worry was making the lacrosse team and keeping his anger at bay. Since then, he's had to become very familiar with terms like 'berserkers' and 'dread doctors' as if they were something normal._

 _"You see, that's hard to believe because you, Scott, and the others...I don't know, this whole thing just seems like a second nature to you guys. I don't think I'll ever fully have this under control." She spoke, twirling around a lock of her hair._

 _"Hayden, listen, no one ever gets these things down to a science. We've just all had time to learn the ropes and if we're being honest here, everyone is still a work in progress. You're going to turn out just fine, don't worry." He replied, hoping that she could only feel how much he meant what he was saying._

 _"Yeah, well, I'm having a little trouble believing that." She said a bit decidedly._

 _"Well, I'm not. If anyone can handle this stuff, it's you." He had barely spoke before she raised an eyebrow at his response, and he was almost certain that she was surprised by his words._

 _"And why is that?" She inquired almost as if she would be amazed if he did come up with an answer._

 _"Well, first off, you have a hell of a right hook, which you can honestly rely on if everything else fails." He paused with a smile when he heard her laugh ring throughout the spacious room and instantly filed it in his brain as one of his favorite sounds. "Seriously though, you have to be one of the toughest people I have ever met. You're kind of intimidating at times." He teased._

 _She playfully rolled her eyes in return. It was nice after all their history for them to be able to have a conversation that did not carry animosity on at least one side. He was being quite honest. Hayden could be considerably intimidating when she wanted to be. Her confidence and independence was enough to put fear in pretty much anyone that approached her, especially him._

 _"But on top of that, if you seriously think you can't handle it, just know that the pack and I will be behind you one hundred percent to help if you need it. You can even expect us to be there for you when you don't need us too." He spoke. He intended to help her in every way possible, if she would have him, of course._

 _She smiled for a moment before responding to his sentiment. "You know, Dunbar, you're not as bad as I thought."_

 _They were just words. Simple words at that. Yet, they carried so much weight to Liam. He just wanted to prove to to her that he had changed and her words were a small indication that he might get a chance to do that. Before he knew it, he was grinning back in her direction, unable to contain it._

* * *

Liam inwardly sighed. Things had been going so well. Now, everything was just a mess. Not necessarily for him, but for Hayden, and that alone made it hard on him. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when things began to fall apart afterwards. Maybe it was when Scott had finally arrived and he had realized that he had more planned for the night than he was originally letting on. Or maybe it was when Hayden announced that she had unintentionally left her medicine and needed the bottle from her locker. Though, if he was being honest, he knew there was a real problem when Scott and Lydia did not immediately return after leaving to get the aforementioned medicine. Part of him knew something was wrong from the moment his friends ventured out into the hallways. However, his suspicions were of course proven when he saw three distinct pairs of black boots enter the locker room.

That was how he and Hayden had gotten there, with there seemingly being the laboratory where the Dread Doctors both made and broke their experiments. In recent times, there was not very much that continued to scare Liam. Yet, he had to admit that his current location was creepy as hell. His eyes wandered to vats of severed body parts and various utensils that were surely not intended for any good use. He even found himself hooked up to some unidentifiable machine of which he had no idea of the purpose. He did note that whatever it was doing was causing him to feel extremely weak. He couldn't get up. He could barely move. Yet, what was going on with him was nothing compared to what was happening across the room.

When he initially regained consciousness from whatever they had done to him at the school, he'd awaken to them beginning some sort of follow up experiment on Hayden. He couldn't see exactly what it was they were doing, though he saw the dripping blood on the floor and her pained face as she slipped into unconsciousness that was enough for him. He had begged and pleaded for them to stop, but they didn't even falter. He didn't want to see them hurt her, or even see he hurt in general, yet, he couldn't bring his eyes away.

Liam couldn't help but feel responsible as he watched them work on Hayden. He was so sure that the pack would be able to keep her safe, and instead, everything that they had been trying to avoid was happening. He felt so disappointed in himself. It actually pained him to think that Hayden could possibly end up like Tracy or that guy Lucas from the club.

Just as he was figuring out the worst case scenario of how everything could continue to turn out, he saw them stopping, or rather pausing their procedure on Hayden. Two of the doctors left the room as one was left to clean up the supplies of whatever it was they were doing. They were no longer touching Hayden and wondered when she would regain consciousness. For a moment, he had to wonder if she even would, but was relieved when he saw a small flutter of her eyelids. He sighed a breath of relief. She was waking up. _Thank God!_

Just as he was considering what to say to her considering the predicament that they were in, the remaining doctor in the room appeared in front of him. He gasped at the sudden action. The doctor hovered over him for only a second before moving on and unhooking him from the machine. Liam furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't understand what was happening. _Are they letting me go? Are they going to kill me?_ He ultimately decided that the latter thought was most likely the accurate one when the doctor grappled his body and lifted him from the table. As they began to move away from where Liam had been laid out, he thought it useless to yell or ask where the doctor was taking him as he would probably be ignored. Though, he realized that it was moving him away from Hayden, which was something he didn't want at all. He strained his neck to see her caught a glance of confusion in her eyes before he was completely ushered out of the room. He really did not like the idea of not being around her for all of this, but there was nothing he could do as he was still utterly weak.

He expected to be carried for a considerable amount of time, yet, was very surprised when after a minute or so, he was dropped on the hard, wet floor of the laboratory. _That's not good._ Liam's eyes roamed the room that he was now in. It was nowhere near far from where he originally was placed, though, it did in fact obstruct his view of Hayden. He looked back up at the doctor and waited for it to do something to signify his impending doom, but was greatly surprised when it just turned to walk away. In any other case, he would take it as an opportunity to catch an aggressor off guard. When he weighed his options, he realized that it would be a very bad idea in this situation. First off, he was to weak to even get up and stand on his feet. Then, there were two more doctors to deal with if he could even overpower the first one. Besides that, he had no idea where exactly he was or how he was supposed to get out. He sighed for what he guessed was the millionth time that night.

Just as he was preparing to stare aimlessly at the ceiling for however long, he was interrupted by footsteps and a sudden loud thud on the ground a few feet away from him. He looked over to see a writhing Hayden as the same doctor who had brought him in retreated for the second time. He looked over her carefully. _She was hurt._ "Hayden." He spoke quietly as he used just about all of his energy to crawl or more so glide closer to her. "Are you okay?"

He watched as she twitched her body in either direction and knew the answer was obviously not going to be a good one. Her breathing was heavy and his heart just broke to think that she had to witness any kind of discomfort.

"It hurts." She spoke while clutching her back, as if she was asking for some sort of relief. He let his eyes wander down to where she was referring to and immediately saw the dried blood on her shirt from where the doctor's were far from careful. He gulped at the sight. Hayden didn't deserve any of what she was getting. He wanted nothing more than to get her out of there and keep her safe from all of the things in the world that could harm her. Yet, he was just as helpless as she was.

Liam looked back at her face just in time to see her wince in pain. He wanted to help her. _No, scratch that._ He needed to help her. He couldn't stand to lie there and watch her suffer. He ran through possible courses of action in his head before landing on one that might actually help. "Give me your hand."

She didn't ask why or think about it, she just did as he said. Yet, he knew that the only reason she did not was because of how much pain she was in and she was probably wondering why he was asking her to do so. "It's something Scott does. It'll take away the pain...I've never done it before, but I can try." He spoke to reassure her.

She simply nodded indicating that it was okay for him to do so. So, he begun to try. He focused everything he had into trying to take her pain away. He squeezed her hand and tried to think of only her in perfect health as if it might have an influence on what he was doing. After a few seconds, it was clear that it was not working. He sighed while letting go of her hand. He only wanted to ease her pain and he couldn't even do that.

"I'm sorry." He spoke defeated, not even bothering to look back at her because he guessed that she would be disappointed in him too.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Hayden choked out, quite obviously panicked at the situation they were in. He turned to look at her once again. She held an innocence in her face that seemed like she never deserved to witness anything bad or hard in her life. Yet, she already had and he had to admire that about her.

"I don't know." He stated simply. He wished he could tell her something to comfort her and wash all her worries away, but he couldn't. He felt her hand move back towards his and instantly moved to grab it. The least he could do was let her know that she still had him.

"Liam...what if we don't make it out of this?" She questioned. He was immediately taken aback. He had to admit that he had been thinking as much. Yet, hearing her toss the possible happening up in the air made it seem so outrageous to him. He had to believe that they, or at least Hayden would be okay. She had to.

"Don't talk like that." He stated, yet, it was more of a plead as he didn't think he could take it. He looked towards her to see her expression.

"I'm not. I just have to be realistic." She replied back to him, not meeting his eyes and he could tell that she was scared shitless.

"Hayden, remember what I told you earlier? You're tough enough to get through all of this." He spoke, knowing that she needed as much reassurance as possible. He just didn't like to see her worry.

"I'm not that tough..." She trailed off.

"Well, in that case, I will be." He struggled to push himself up so he could get a better look at her before settling and staring straight at her. "And I will do everything in my power to make sure you get out of here." He said, needing to hear himself so that he too could believe it. Knowing that she thought she didn't have a chance made it that much more important to make sure she did. There was silence while Hayden just laid and took in what he was saying. He hoped that she didn't doubt his words.

"You mean we." She spoke after a while.

"Huh?" He questioned, not immediately understanding what she meant.

"We. We're both going to get out of this. Not just me." She replied plainly, giving his hand a small squeeze while she churned out what he figured was her first smile in the past few hours. It wasn't one of her biggest or brightest, but it was enough to make him believe as much.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again! First off, was everyone else as obsessed with all the Liam/Hayden scenes in 5x07 or was it just me? Back to this story, though, I really meant to have this chapter up by Thursday but I got so sidetracked with like fifty million things this week and at one point I was really unsure of what all I was going to put into this chapter. Anyways, I finally sat down and wrote everything and now it's here! Hope everyone enjoys! Feel free to leave questions/comments/concerns. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to any of the characters or places in this story, only to the way they are presented.**

* * *

 _look after you/chapter four_

* * *

 _ **8:45 p.m.**_

Liam was pretty sure the sigh of relief he had just taken was able to be heard around the world. After all, it was the first one he'd been able to take all day. As he settled into the backseat of the blue Tundra, he pondered over the fact that he wasn't sure if there was a word in existence that would describe how grateful he had felt when help had finally come to rescue him and Hayden. It was a little questionable that the help had come in the form of Theo Raeken and not his alpha, but when Theo hurriedly ushered them outside of where they were being held and into his car, he figured beggars couldn't be choosers. Besides, all he really cared about was the fact that the girl next to him was safe and out of harm's way for the time being. He looked to his left at the dark haired girl who had just been through just about everything with him. The tiredness in her face was something he had expected to see as they'd both simultaneously been put through hell. Being forced into such a traumatic situation with someone was not exactly how he'd expected the past twenty four hours to go. Yet, since it happened, he was glad it happened with Hayden.

It was needless to say that an ordeal like the one they had just been through would require them to band together and depend on on another. However, considering how there was basically no space between them in the back of Theo's truck, Liam assumed it was safe to say that they were still doing so. If he was being completely honest, he didn't want her to leave his side for even a second. Not just for her sake, but for his too. He liked to think that she felt just the same in regards to him. He wasn't completely sure it was due to them being worried about each other's safety if it was because of something that he was beginning to feel on a much larger scale. It would make everything much easier if he could just chalk everything up to having a high level of concern for other, but he knew that didn't cover it. What he was feeling towards Hayden was something deeply rooted in redemption, admiration, and infatuation. He just wasn't sure if it was the right time to worry about such a thing with everything going on.

In a perfect world, the whole situation would have been fine and settled considering that Theo had just rescued them. Yet, Liam knew that everything was far from finished. They were still going to come after Hayden and he had no idea what it was that could done to prevent that. It was almost inevitable that madness would once again ensue and he could hope that neither him or Hayden would be on the receiving end. He was still reeling off of everything that had just happened, Just momentarily thinking of it had certain events of the day popping back into his head right when Theo begun to crank the truck up.

* * *

 _ **7:56 p.m.**_

 _The silence settling down on the room was the type that seemed as if it could be felt. Or it least it did to Liam. His eyes wandered to the girl clutching his arm and saw the obvious fear in her eyes. They had just witnessed the Dread Doctors come to collect Zack because he was apparently a failure. The scene was a painful one to watch and judging by the fate of Tracy, Lucas and others combined with the way that Zack had gone out kicking and screaming, Liam could guess that his fate was certainly not a good one. However, as bad as it seemed to him, he knew it seemed at least ten times worse to Hayden._

 _As he listened to her breathing quicken and her heartbeat pound out of her chest, it became quite obvious to him that she was terrified. He couldn't blame her either. If he was in her position, he would be pretty alarmed also. She was suddenly thrust into this supernatural world without a choice and now she had to deal with the fact that she might be branded as a failure after becoming something that wasn't even her choice._

 _"Liam..." She broke the silence with a shaky voice. "What if that happens to me? What if I'm a failure too?" Her eyes swimming with doubt, met his._

 _"Listen to me, nothing like that is going to happen you." He responded. He searched his brain for things to follow the statement up with but none of them seemed as if they would work at the time._

 _"You don't know that!" She retorted with a yell, the tone of her voice louder than ever, which very much surprised Liam. He knew it was due to her being nervous and a bit on edge, yet he was still a little bit thrown off by her sudden change of mood._

 _"You're right." He whispered quietly, not wanting to anger her anymore. "But I can hope."_

 _The time after seemed like the longest in his life as her waited for her to response. Though, he guessed that the longer it took for her say something meant that there was a better chance of her cooling off. He hated seeing Hayden in pain, but he absolutely hated seeing her angry as it never meant anything good in regards to him._

 _"God, I'm sorry. I'm just...scared and this all is just a lot to take in." She mumbled out quickly after what seemed like forever, covering her face in her hands._

 _Liam wasn't sure what it was that possessed him with the bravery to act, but he found his hands covering hers and pulling them away from her face. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."_

 _He watched as a smile covered her face for just a second as a result of his words and felt the need to continue on._

 _"Besides, we wouldn't be us if you didn't yell at me every once in a while." He spoke in an attempt to make light of the situation. He assumed that it worked well when she responded with a light chuckle. She didn't respond afterwards but Liam knew that she appreciated the gesture._

 _Their moment, however, was interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside the room. The sudden relief was quickly transformed into panic as they shared a look of worry._

* * *

Of course, at the time, they hadn't known that the footsteps belonged to Theo Raeken who had actually come to save them. It served for quite a pleasant surprise. Liam had been a little suspicious of Theo at first, but when it counted, they boy in question always seemed to come through, so he couldn't really fault him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the unexpected gasp next to him. His eyes once again found Hayden, who was clutching onto onto her side for dear life. It wouldn't have brought up a red flag with Liam if it hadn't been the spot where the doctors had 'operated' on her which resulted in an almost completely black spot on Hayden's body. He had assumed that the spot would be well on it's way to completely healed by now. However, they obvious pain that made itself known by the look on Hayden's face let him know otherwise.

"It still hurts?" He inquired worriedly. If she was still in pain, then he really wondered what all the doctors had done to her. He always wondered what it was they were pumping into him, but that was a concern for another time. Right then, his focus was Hayden.

"Everywhere." She stated with a sigh."I'm not healing. Not like I did before." The words were exactly what Liam did not want to hear. He wanted her to proclaim that she was fine and that everything was going to be fine. It just wasn't that simple. Liam had to think about what that meant for her. He knew that she was second herself and sinking back into the doubts she had been having earlier. If he was being honest, he was becoming just as uncertain as her and that was scaring him.

"It means I'm a failure, doesn't it?" The question brought Liam out of his thoughts and just about punched him in the face in the process. _NO!_ He wanted to scream his response immediately. He wanted to grab her up in his arms and tell her that she was going to be completely fine. He wanted so badly for her to believe every comforting thing that he had been telling her for the past couple of days. He was running out of things to say and even if there was something, he wasn't sure it would work.

He then realized that it wasn't about what he said anymore, but instead, what he did and at that moment, there seemed to be only one thing that made sense. Without a second thought, he urged himself forward before he could chicken out, closing the minuscule space that was actually between him and Hayden. It was a quick action, but it seemed much longer to Liam before his lips made contact with hers. His eyes slammed shut, not wanting to ruin the moment. Everything seemed to fade into the background once it happened. He forgot all about Theo. He forgot that they had just been put through some of the most trying times of their lives. All that mattered was the fact that he was kissing the girl whom he was feeling such strong things towards. It occurred to him that she might have been having similar feelings when he felt her kiss him back. Feeling as though, he'd made his point, he pulled away. Yet, his mind still lingered on the kiss. _It was a great kiss._

 _"_ It's gone. The pain is gone." His eyes opened at Hayden's words. "How did you do that?"

His thoughts wandered back to earlier when he had attempted to do the same thing and failed miserably. He had been so discouraged at not being able to take away her pain and now he had done it without even intending to. He wanted to wonder how, but he was too relieved to know that he was finally able to help her. His eyes found hers. "I don't know."

He didn't know if it was her smile that followed or his eagerness that made him do it, but he found his lips on hers for the second time. Not because he intended to take away more of her pain, but simply because he liked kissing her.

* * *

By the time they pulled into Scott's driveway, Hayden had safely burrowed herself into Liam's side. Though, he didn't mind one bit. Liam watched as Theo got out and came around to the backseat to help them out of the car and into the house. Liam sighed as he stepped out onto the pavement. It was so nice to be back somewhere in comfort. He turned around to look at Hayden, who seemed just as relieved as him. Without giving it much thought, he grabbed her hand as he begun to follow Theo into the house.

Once inside, he immediately noticed that Scott was nowhere to be found, which seemed a little off. He didn't have time to think about it before Lydia was up and bounding towards him and Hayden to envelope them both in a warm hug.

"Thank God!" She exclaimed. "Scott is going to be so relieved." She added and Liam found it to be the perfect time to inquire about his alpha.

"Uh...where is Scott?" He asked.

"He's out with Malia and Mason. They were looking for you guys." Theo cut in. His answer put Liam at ease. Yet, considering that Scott was an alpha and Theo wasn't, it seemed kind of weird that Theo was the one who got to them first.

"Oh." He responded simply.

"You guys should lay down while we wait for Scott to get back. You must be so tired." Lydia stated, looking them over. Liam saw a small smile tug at her lips when her eyes came to their interlocked hands. He knew a interrogation session with the pack was soon to follow.

Lydia ushered them over to the couch, before sitting down a little further away to give them space. Once Liam sat, he realized just how exhausted he was. He looked over to Hayden, who had settled down right next to him once again and saw that the case was similar for her as she was already drifting. He smiled at the sight. He didn't know how long it was guaranteed, but for the time being she was safe and that gave him more comfort than he had expected,

He draped his arm over her, drawing her closer and placed a kiss to the top of her head before leaning back and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! I wanted to update earlier this week but I've been a little sidetracked because I go back to school tomorrow and there was so much to do. I'll try my best to get a little schedule worked out so that I can continue updating regularly. But anyways, how cute were these two in 5x08? I'm so excited for the rest of 5A! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Feel free to leave any questions, comments, or concerns in the reviews! :)


End file.
